Giro inesperado
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: A Garen realmente le gustaba ver como se movia Katarina en su entrenamiento, su certeza, su frialdad y su inteligencia, eso era lo que le gustaba. Tristemente no podía hacercarse a ella. De todos los problemas su hermano Talon era el mayor. Así que para conquistar a Katarina primero debía conquistar a Talon.


**Giro inesperado.**

Resumen: A Garen realmente le gustaba ver como se movia Katarina en su entrenamiento, su certeza, su frialdad y su inteligencia, eso era lo que le gustaba. Tristemente no podía hacercarse a ella. De todos los problemas su hermano Talon era el mayor. Así que para conquistar a Katarina primero debía conquistar a Talon.

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic del lol, la verdad es que AMO, este juego, y si bien solo he shipeado a Lulu x Veiga Jinx x Vi o Vi x Caitlyn 3 Quise probar algo distinto a ver que sale de esta extraña idea.

.

.

.

.

Katarina era en muchos sentidos una mujer grandiosa. Era inteligente, ágil, rápida, certera, fuerte, interesante, persistente y tantas, tantas cosas más que podrían describirla. A él le gustaba mirar como después de clases ella se quedaba entrenando con un grupo de amigos.

Su academia era una bastante particular, ya que, en ésta, si bien estudiaban contenidos académicos, se especializaban en todo tipo de artes marciales letales. Debido a que en ésta _"academia de guerra"_ se formaban las generaciones de líderes generales de batallas, asesinos a sueldo y poderosos magos. Había toda clase de seres, humanos, Vastaya, demonios, semi-dioses y seres que no sabría definir. Todos jóvenes, de los cuales era seguro saldrían los más fuertes de toda Runaterra.

Y ahí estaba él nuevamente, mirando sus rojos cabellos moverse con el viento, como con un gran salto manejaba unas navajas y caía sobre una de sus compañeras, apuntando justo en su cuello, de manera tan ágil y certera, sin una pizca de duda, que la hacían ver como una verdadera guerrera.

Era sin duda una de las chicas más lindas y populares, sabia tenia cientos de seguidores, deslumbrados por ese cuerpo perfecto y esa belleza natural. Pero no era eso lo que le gustaba de ella, lo que realmente le atrajo fue su destreza en el campo de batalla, su habilidad, su inteligencia y su sangre fría. Era un asesino perfecto. Tenía una belleza que sin duda era mortal.

Él también era popular, muchas chicas estaban detrás de él ya que como pocos tenía una fuerza increíble. Grandes y marcados músculos, movía con destreza su gigantesca espada y elegante actitud, acorde a su gran cantidad de dinero y renombre, lo hacían ver como un gran partido. Muchas chicas se quedaban a ver como el entrenaba, moviendo en círculos su gran espada, dejando que sus castaños cabellos se muevan con el viento y su concentrado rostro arrase corazones.

¿Entonces por qué no le hablaba a Katarina? Bastante simple. La gente que la rodeaba.

Para empezar, tenía el mejor amigo más detestable del mundo, se llevaban como perros y gatos, siempre les tocaba competir en algo y siempre terminaban las cosas mal entre los dos. Nadie podía decir quién era el más fuerte, pero sabía que Darius tenía un modo bastante horrendo de hacer las cosas y salirse con la suya. Por sus diferentes pensamientos e ideales tuvieron varias peleas fuera de la escuela, sin armas, pero si con mucha agresividad. Empero nunca pudieron definir quién era el mejor. Así que para empezar debía pasar la barrera de la mala influencia de Darius con respecto a él.

Segundo problema, Katarina odiaba a su amiga Ahri, no es que ellas hayan tenido un choque como tal, Garen sabía que Ahri no le había hecho nada malo a Katarina. Si sabía que su amiga era bastante fastidiosa, altanera, ególatra y le encantaba fastidiar gente, no era mala persona. Incluso a su hermana Lux le desagradaba, pero era su amiga y debía apoyarla. Empero volviendo al caso, Katarina odiaba a Ahri, ya que ella era amiga de Xayah, y había un gran problema entre Arhi y Xayah, y es que su amiga no dejaba de coquetear con el novio de Xayah, Rakan, quien no parecía interesarle Ahri. Aun así, más para fastidiar que otra cosa, ella lo seguía acosando. Ganándose así el odio de Xayah y por consiguiente de Katarina.

Y él ultimo y mayor problema: Talon. Su hermano mayor. Un joven experto en el asesinato, un ninja por así decirlo, era hábil, inteligente, fuerte, talentoso, y por supuesto muy frio. No parecía tener la menor duda al hacer sus labores de asesino a sueldo. Todos sabían del talento nato de Talon, y por supuesto su dedicación y su excesiva sobreprotección a sus hermanas. Es por ello que a pesar de que Katarina tuviera millones de hombres a sus pies, ni uno solo se atrevía a intentar siquiera confesarle su amor. Y Garen no era la excepción.

Pero creía que llevaba mucho tiempo compartiendo miradas amistosas con Katarina como para comprender que ella igual quería hablar con él. Pero sabía que antes de conquistar a Katarina debía conquistar a Talon, si, debí hacerse amigo del frio asesino.

Es por ello que ideo un plan algo lento.

Comenzó a hablar de vez en vez con Talon, de manera desinteresada, sabía que este era astuto y no quería que huela sus intenciones. Jamás podría hacerse amigo de Darius o agradarle a Xayah, pero si podía iniciar con su hermano, y quizá así la barrera mayor pueda ser destruida.

Poco a poco logro que Talon comenzara a hablar con él. No le decía muchas cosas, era callado y misterioso, y por extraño que parezca eso se le hacía interesante. Pero si bien las cosas entre ellos mejoraban aun no lograba acercarse a Katarina.

 **Sabes mi hermana admira la tuya** – Dijo con desinterés Garen mientras afilaba su gran espada, a su lado estaba Talon, igual afilando sus cuchillas. Ambos en el salón de armas de la escuela.

 **Katarina tiene muchos admiradores** – Su voz fría era algo magnético, podía ver con el rabillo del ojo su delicado y frio rostro concentrado – **Y Casssiopeia también. Es por eso que debo cuidarlas como mi padre lo hubiera hecho.** – A él no le molestaba decir abiertamente que cuidaba de sus hermanas, no era algo que lo avergonzara.

 **Seria genial que algún día Katarina pueda hablar con mi hermana y quizá puedan practicar juntas. A Lux no se le da bien eso de pelar cuerpo a cuerpo** – Si, era hora de la siguiente fase.

 **Puede ser… No me gustan mucho las amistades de Katarina. Lux parece una buena chica.** – Garen sabía que entre Talon y Mordekaiser (amigo de Katarina) no había muy buena relación, Mordekaiser solía ganarle en muchas cosas a Talon y su forma de ser le desagradaba bastante, era algo así como su _counter_. Por otro lado, Garen no quería hablar mal de Darius ya que este igual era amigo de Talon. Solo que Talon al ser tan distante no parecía tener mucho interés en peleas absurdas entre ellos. –

 **¿Quieren venir ustedes a mi casa?** – Talon detuvo su afilado y se quedó pensando un rato – **Podemos entrenar en nuestra sala, es muy grande.** –

 **De acuerdo. No creo que a ella le moleste. -**

Y así fue como tuvo que usar a su querida hermana de señuelo.

Pero las cosas salieron demasiado bien, más de lo que esperaba. Katarina y Lux se llevaron de maravilla, entrenaban y se daban consejos, mientras él y Talon también estaban en las suyas. Ellas parecían tener química, y de un u otro modo se divertían como nunca, ante los ojos de un Garen que disfrutaba ver a Katarina.

Desde esa visita se hicieron miles a su casa. Y mientras él y Talon entrenaban, las chicas practicaban y jugaban un poco. Podía ver el lado más sensible de Katarina, fuera de esa fachada de chica mala. Pero también vio otro lado de Talon, él tampoco era ese frio asesino, también era cálido con la gente que quería, incluso tuvo el honor de hacerlo reír un par de veces.

Cuando ya tuvo la confianza de Talon decidió acercarse a Katarina. Intento hablar con ella varias veces, pero al parecer no conectaban tanto como él creyó que lo harían. Si podían hablar y entrenar juntos, pero sincerándose, prefería hacerlo con Talon, su estilo de pelea le gustaba más, se le hacía difícil combatir con él. Ella si era hermosa y talentosa, pero su hermano igual, y en parte se le hacía aburrido entrenar con ella, no era para nada como creyó.

Y por supuesto él noto como a ella igual le gustaba más estar con su hermana. Eso lo decepcionaba un poco. Katarina siempre le preguntaba por ella, hablaba de ella, y cada vez que veía a Lux lo dejaba solo, dándole a entender que no le importaba mucho estar con él, que su amiga era y seria siempre Lux. ¿Ahora su hermana era su enemiga?

Seguía odiando a su fastidioso amigo Darius, seguían los problemas entre Xayah y Ahri (por más que siempre le recomiende a su amiga que deje de ser así), y si bien ahora se había ganado la confianza de Talon, el hecho de intentar algo más con su hermana le inquietaba. Era alguien muy correcto así que sentía algo de culpa.

Sin querer, Talon se volvió alguien importante en su vida, demasiado. Por lo que su honor no le permitiría abusar de la confianza que le habían dado. No sería honrado de su parte.

Suspiró, eso del amor no se le daba a él.

Miro de reojo a Talon, como siempre él estaba afilando sus cuchillas, ¿No se cansaba de eso? Siempre le decía que una cuchilla desafilada seria casi una sentencia de muerte. _"O matas a tu enemigo primero, o dejas que él te mate"._ A Garen esas cosas de asesino no le iban del todo bien, él iba directo al campo de batalla, cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que los asesinos se movían rápido entre las sombras, saltaban en los aires y apuntaban a dar un solo golpe certero. Talon era un experto en ser asesino, y si bien jamás le agrado eso, debía admitir que ver a Talon moverse le gustaba más de lo que debería.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Olvidarse de Katarina? Suspiró.

 **Puedes decirle a Katarina que venga un momento** – Dijo Talon concentrado en su labor, Garen seguía recostado sobre el suelo, ambos estaban en la casa del demaciano.

 **Si, esta con Lux en la pieza ¿Verdad?** – Talon asintió. Con pereza Garen se levantó del suelo y fue a buscar a Kararina. ¿Por qué sería que no lograban conectar? Recordaba las miradas que se daban, y la inminente atracción que el sentía por su frialdad, destreza, agilidad y talento. Pero había algo que no lograba que se acercaran, e incluso llego a pensar que él tampoco se estaba esforzando mucho por superar esa barrera – **Kata,** \- Garen entro tranquilo a la habitación de su hermana, tratando de poner en orden esos pensamientos confusos que rondaban su mente - **Tu hermano quie** \- Pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando contemplo esa escena. Recostada sobre la cama estaba su linda hermana Lux, con sus rubios cabellos despeinados, sonrojada e intentando recuperar el aire. Sus ropas estaban revueltas y las manos de Katarina debajo de estas, apretando sus pechos. Katarina también estaba despeinada, y sus rojos mechones eran sostenido por las manos de Lux quien al parecer hacia fuerza para atraerla hacia ella. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que estaban haciendo

 **¡Hermano!** – Gritó Lux, apartando a Katarina quien acomodo su ropa y miro asustada a Garen. Ambas chicas se sentaron e intentaron arreglarse un poco, limpiando sus bocas, ordenando sus largos cabellos e intentando recuperar la respiración **– Lo que hacíamos… Sé que no es bien visto, y sé que no, es decir, yo…** \- Lux estaba apenada y preocupada, su familia era bastante tradicional, por lo que sabía que, si su hermano las encontraba haciendo eso sería algo terrible para las dos, y quizá no vuelva a ver a Katarina. Esa sola idea hizo que una lagrima pequeña escapara de sus ojos y llevase su mano para cubrir su boca. –

 **¡Por favor mantén el secreto!** – Dijo ahora Katarina, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Lux, para así intentar calmarla – **Yo la amo. Y la cuidare bien.** – Garen no salía de sí. Eran demasiadas cosas que tenía que procesar, pensamientos confusos, ideas desordenadas, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

 **¿Qué está pasando?** – Ahora Talon entro confundido, se acercó al escuchar el pequeño grito de Lux. Miró confundido la escena, Garen estaba como procesando algo, las chicas angustiadas ahora lo miraban a él. Talon era astuto y no tardó mucho en comprender lo que estaba pasando. Más al ver pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuello de Lux.

 **Por favor no digan nada…-** Lux comenzó a dejar caer una lagrima tras otra, tragando sus sollozos con la mano y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de Katarina. La pelirroja suspiró y acarició los rubios cabellos de Lux.

 **¿Ustedes…?** – Talon igual estaba confundido aun, podía entender lo que pasaba, pero le costaba. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Ahora, con una mirada tranquila, habló – **Sabes que no me molestara a mí ni a nadie Katarina. Solo que no dejes ver que esa es una debilidad** – Talon ahora no parecía preocupado ni molesto por la situación, si su hermana era feliz con eso por él estaba bien, siempre que eso no la pusiera en peligro. Además, la chica rubia parecía de fiar, no era como todos esos buitres al acecho de su hermana. En realidad, sincerándose, temía más por la seguridad de la pequeña rubia que por la de su propia hermana. Katarina le guiño un ojo sonriendo, no esperaba menos de su hermano.

 **¿Hermano?** – Susurró Lux saliendo del pecho de Katarina para mirar a un impactado Garen. Éste al fin parecía recuperar la conciencia y ordenar sus pensamientos.

 **No diré nada con una condición** – Las dos chicas asintieron. Se hizo un largo silencio, como si el todavía estuviera meditando algo, finalmente sonrió – **Ustedes no dirán nada de esto tampoco.** – Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, tomo el rostro de Talon y estampo sus labios contra los de él.

 **¡¿Queeeeeeeé?!** – Gritaron las chicas el ver el sorpresivo acto de Garen. Éste liberó a Talon, quien en su usual frio y serio rostro tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, un fuerte sonrojo y una mirada de confusión. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

 **Es todo tan confuso y repentino…** \- Dijo Lux sonrojada, dejando que Katarina tome su mano.

 **¿No dirás nada hermanito?** – Dijo bromeando Katarina, al ver que ya pasaron varios minutos y su expresión no había cambiado en nada, una mirada confundida, aterrada, espantada, con un fuerte sonrojo y sin poder reaccionar. Por otro lado, Garen si se sentía algo nervioso por esa mezcla de emociones y sucesos. – **Tranquilo** – Dijo Katarina mirando a Garen – **A él también le gustas, sino ya tendrías una navaja en el cuello.** – Rio un poco, pero ese comentario no le gustó nada a Garen, había olvidado lo despiadado que Talon puede ser

 **Eso espero…** \- Dijo más para él mismo que para las chicas. Lux solo lo miraba sonrojada y Katarina con una expresión de diversión total.

Paso un buen rato mientras Katarina y Lux le explicaban a Garen como empezó todo y que harían de ahora en adelante para que los cuatro puedan mantener su relación escondida. El amor era peligroso, como dijo Talon, podía llegar a ser visto como una debilidad.

Talon por su parte se quedó callado por largo rato, asintiendo y negando cuando era necesario, pero jamás rechazando la idea de estar con Garen, quien todavía agradecía su cabeza este en su lugar.

Garen sabía que las cosas no salieron como lo planeo, es más fueron por un rumbo totalmente diferente, pero ver a su hermana Lux con una brillante sonrisa, tomada de la mano de alguien que la cuidaría y amaría no tenía precio. Y claro, ahora él tendría el corazón de un asesino, fuerte, frio, despiadado, inteligente y ágil, todo lo que vio en Katarina.

¡Qué más da! Las cosas no siempre salen como un se lo espera.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Talon y Katarina se marcharon. Katarina sonrió y miro a Talon, quien ya más calmado, pudo mirar a su hermana el rostro.

 **Yo tengo suerte sabes…** \- Dijo tranquila – **Lux es tímida y amable, yo soy la que mueve las cosas** – Talon no entendió a que iba ese comentario – **Garen no es como ella, él es grande, musculoso y fuerte, sin duda tiene su carácter firme, no es nada como su linda hermana.** – Ella soltó una pequeña risa, Talon no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso - **Es una pena para ti que, a diferencia de mí, yo soy la que iré arriba, y tu abajo. Y no olvides que Garen maneja una graaaan espada** – Le guiño un ojo y siguió caminando

Talon se quedó parado por unos segundos, su rostro se puso rojo y después muy pero muy blanco, sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Su cara fue un poema, y Katarina solo pudo reír.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** ¡Holaaa! Este es un pequeño fic extraño lo sé, las cosas dieron un giro bastante inusual xD. Jamás creí emparejar a esos dos personajes, debo admitir que Katarina y Lux se ven bien juntas, pero se me hizo muy gracioso emparejar a Garen y Talon. Si mi novio se entera que volví gay a su personaje favorito me mata D: Pero bueno debo admitir que me termino gustando un poco… Quizá siga experimentando Ships. ¿Alguno se les viene en mente y les gustaría que lo hiciera?

En fin gracias por leer!


End file.
